User talk:ShroomstagramUser
ok i will join your quiz Heavenly mild cone, i'd like to apoligise for spamming the show: TDPI, i was trying to get followers( and some lemonade ) to make first sucesses, if you don't accept, then i will have a final apearance: episode 5, please comment back if you accept or not because the reason i am doing this because starfruit1 told me that i was "spamming".Thediamondtree (talk) 00:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if I want to continue with the competition. Fire 01:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Thediamondtree Smoking spikerock removed my quotesThediamondtree (talk) 13:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea I won't be participating for Season 2 due to the fact that I have other things to deal with in my life. Considering the fact that I'm not that active on this wiki that makes for hard for me to get the challenges. I don't know why I was voted off considering I'm dealing with school. So, for those reason I will not be returning as Repeater for Season 2. Fire 18:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Fire 18:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Total Drama thing Episode 1 It was a little gross at the end, but eh. gandalf there is the best, though. i like that guy. Thank god gandalf wasnt voted off. a cannon, HOW DID NOBODY DIE? I didn't like that guy, anyways. sound effects are wierd. finished watching it. yeah, thanks for showing me it, not sure what to think of it. Tallgentleman23 (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) WinterMagnet I'm sorry Ok what ever you say --Smoking.spikerock (talk) 13:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Quote\(^o^)/YES！__~\(≧▽≦)/~__(⊙o⊙) blah yeah, actually. you can join if you want.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 21:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Is there anyway I can help with TDPI? Like the chef of the TDPI? Fire 01:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Episode 2 Sorry, I haven't gotten around to speak with you. but I did manage to watch episode 2. It was fine. I guess the Drama thing is starting to make an appearance. Why is it that the show hates Gandalf? I'll miss him. But yeah, the first episode caught my eye more, really. Hopefully next episode will be a little better for me. Again, I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to speaking with you. School has been a piece of work.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 18:14, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I was banned from The Lawn until tomorrow, fortunately no block. See you tomorrow! Also, say to Thezombiemelon that I'm not underaged. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I would join but no Citron.--CitronOrange (talk) 04:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good!--CitronOrange (talk) 04:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! You should eliminate Sunflower, since the guy who played it (IvyLover) has been eaten by the zombies. Also, do you know how to use a wordbubble? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) So, it worked? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) A fail again? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) About Profile No worries It's fine HEAVENLY!!!! I have a bone to pick with you! Starfruit X is male, and you mixed up Y's and X's hats. Y has the beard thing, X has the star hat thing. StarFruit101 (talk) 02:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Facebook What is my chance of making to the All-stars season? Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 02:13, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys Revern here. (talk) 03:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chinese Dark Ages I did not rub it in your face. I just stated the translations. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 01:47, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for that, my tablet will be fixed because it crashed. That is why I cannot be active. I will use my laptop then, it's hard to write here. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) You make bathtime lots of fun What I said on chat was a joke. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 01:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) About NARSA... TD and 2015 Welcome back! Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 21:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) OK. Have fun. When you will come back? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 22:05, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Can you help me to finish WT? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 21:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I knew it was fake, but who can be that stupid to put Sugar Bit** in the Final 2? Aside from the writers. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I know! Dawn vs Lindsay finale would be awesome. However, the wirters would put one of their pets instead *cough* Owen *cough*. And I purchased Sap-fling already. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 05:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 04:00, December 14, 2014 (UTC) When I was young, my parents used to say that a swear words censored when written in a letter or any form of writing is almost as bad as saying the swear word in full, so if I ran the wiki you'd be blockedSnow pea lover 100 (talk) 08:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello HeavenlyMildCone!I have two questions. *Are you the maker of the Total Drama role playing threads? *If you are,can I be on the P island role playing?(unless you already have a list).If your not,can you tell the creator of those threads if I can join? DsFanboy (talk) 21:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC)DsFanboy Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 05:23, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 04:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 18:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't think I could RP for Cabbage, as of now, but I can try. I forget, which character am I RPing as? Pizzachu (talk) 00:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on RB! :D I will give you a pp.dat for pvz 2 chinese. It has all plants (I assume they were unlocked by hacking considering all the worlds are not completed), all kung fu world minigames unlocked, All by oneself in Far Future and Zomboss test lab unlocked, Theatre minigame in Dark ages unlocked... However, I will provide a disclaimer: I've found that adding a pp.dat will either merge it with the one you currently have or reject it altogether. You can stick it in multiple times if it rejects it. However if the data glitches and you get a glitchy profile it will be a profile on the game (Pretty much forever). If this happens I am not responsible for your glitched data, nor will I be able to help you. By downloading and using the pp.dat provided below you agree to the statement above and that you have accepted any risks that come with adding a pp.dat With that out of the way here is the link: (just rename the file from ppchinese to pp) http://www.mediafire.com/download/15n4k7v2b2uq7y4/ppchinese.dat RetroBowser (talk) 19:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Right click it.. press rename. LOL RetroBowser (talk) 20:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Get a file manager to rename it then. RetroBowser (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Making a bot, eh? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC) DsFanboy (talk) 20:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) To make a chat tag... Realangrybirdplush (talk) 19:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead Avatar Nice avatar. Did you make it yourself? The island is mine! MINE! 13:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Late Reply Sorry for the later reply, I just wasn't sure if I should. Anyways I'm a girl. Lily8763cp (talk) 20:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:PVZO Issue -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 19:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Quick Answer I tried a month or 2 ago for Rollback, the lowest rank and I got mostly opposes. Lily8763cp (talk) 20:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ok 744442 (talk) 02:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I really like your profile pic. Bubbles! ...but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked 02:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) It's only possible in the obb that is not encrypted and idk how. Better ask he knows how to do it.--A Graalian (talk) 04:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It all links in If you listen to 1:34 of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnoShGTvuuY it basically covers what will happen to homophobes... -Doctor Log (talk) 19:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC) So...am I fully in charge of Ask the Plants again (because you've been asking questions) or are you still on vaction? Lily8763cp (talk) 14:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to know if it's ok to make a "parody" of your Total Drama Plant series using the zombies, I just wanted your permission first so you didn't feel like I was stealing. Lily8763cp (talk) 10:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Make part 2 of Pahkitew, the part 1 is lagging for me, I'll (try) comment more. Lily8763cp (talk) 16:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, sign-ups for the total drama zombies is open right here. Lily8763cp (talk) 17:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to request for admin soon?--A Graalian (talk) 03:00, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Iceberg Cabbage